


shine around me like a million suns

by ghostsongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsongs/pseuds/ghostsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam and Dean it’s always been like the sun and moon. Inexplicably bound to each other, sharing the sky only once in a while, destined to never touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine around me like a million suns

With Sam and Dean it’s always been like the sun and moon. Inexplicably bound to each other, sharing the sky only once in a while, destined to never touch.

Sam’s the sun, neon bright and blindingly beautiful; sometimes it hurts Dean to look at him, always has to look away. Crimson red mixed with honey yellow, dangerous and sweet, scalding to touch. _Sam._ Smile just as brilliant as the sun’s rays, setting Dean’s world ablaze. A saccharine torture, this desire to feel, caress what’s not his, what was never meant to be his. But all stars die and everybody perishes with them; Dean keeps waiting for his sun to leave, for his entire world to end.

The world can’t live without the sun; neither can Dean.

Dean considers himself the moon. Mostly white, a good heart, but marred with imperfections, faults, all those mistakes he’s never forgiven himself for. Never alone, the vibrant stars like his previous conquests, keeping him company, but they’re not who he wants; they only stave off the loneliness, that pit in his crater-filled heart. Sometimes people see the real Dean, that full moon, but mostly they see little bits and pieces, ink-black shadows masking his true form, guarding his fragile heart with lock and key.

But the moon gets its silver light from the sun, without it earth would be pitch-black, blind and despairing. The moon needs the sun, much more than the sun needs the moon, can survive without it, but it wouldn’t be the same. The moon would be invisible, useless without the sun. And sun doesn’t know it.

One day there will be an eclipse, that single moment when the sun and moon meet, each celestial body blocking, covering the other. And maybe one day Sam and Dean will meet, a clash of lips and fumbling hands, reveling in the feel of each other’s bodies.

Maybe it will only last a couple of minutes, a fleeting moment. But maybe it will last forever, the sun and moon finding each other and never letting go.  



End file.
